seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taru Taru no Mi
The Taru Taru no Mi (タルタルの実, Illusion Illusion Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create illusions, the word "taru" comes from Mentaru (メンタル) which means "mental", hence the fruit's english name is Mental Mental Fruit. It was eaten by Oz. Strengths & Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to control the mental state of the user himself and others around him/her, from what has been seen, all that is apart of mentality, such as memory, emotions and even dreams, though the user has control over these, some of these require certain conditions, for example, in order to control a dream, one must be dreaming first. When it comes to controlling memories, the user can alter memories of others and himself, the greatest aspect shown so far is Oz being able of slipping his own existence into the memories of others, making them think they have met him before, though it requires physical contact, such as a touch to the forehead. Oz can also erase certain memories or certain things from the memory, such as a name, location or person, this also requires physical contact, yet also needs a timespan to fully use. Erasing all of one's memories is also possible but needs more time, doing so is actually giving one amnesia, which the user can cancel if they wish to. When it comes to emotions it can be most effectively be used to stimulate the five senses and create illusions, realistic ones, making others be able of feeling, seeing, smelling and hearing them, such things allow the illusions to hurt others, though every injury or bleeding, even if death may occur, all of these would also be mere illusions and instead pain felt by controlling the senses. Finally, controlling the dreams of others has a less advantage in actual combat but can still be useful, it first needs someone to actually be dreaming and also requires physical contact from the user, same with controlling the memories of others, with this, the user can control one's dreams, making a sweet and happy dream a complete nightmare, or use this to somehow brainwash others. When it comes to the user's own mental state, the user has complete dominance over it, being able of controlling his memories to incredible lengths, such as make one's memories come to existence, making memories in physical state, such as an event, person or object, though their existence is controlled by the user and would disapear if the user leaves them be, even altering memories has no limits, this allows the user to create fake memories to please themselves. Aside from the usual weakness all Devil Fruit user's suffer, another weakness is that those who have great control over Kenbunshoku Haki, or possibly even mastery, can see through the illusions created by the user and know what is real and what is not, it doesn't negate the illusions from everyone, only from the one who used the Haki alone. Usage Trivia *Originally this was supposed to be the Sakka Sakka no Mi, which is only focused on creating illusions. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit